


Home is Where You Are

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: On his last Samiversary with King Falls, there's a surprise call for Sammy that sets him and his friends on a very different path than the one he'd planned on.





	1. Reunion

"Please, just answer the hotline, Sammy?" Ben's trying to keep his voice from cracking. He can't hold Sammy's gaze, but the least he can do is not cry. Not tonight. "It's your last show  _ and _ it's your Samiversary. They're calling for  _ you _ ."

 

It's quiet, just the ring of the phone, then Sammy blows out a sigh and picks up the line. "This is King Falls AM," he says, voice flat and emotionless. "You're live with Sammy and Ben."

 

"Hey, Shotgun." The voice is low and quivery. "Happy Samiversary."

 

It's quiet again. This silence is heavy and aches and Ben can  _ feel _ Sammy's gaze on him but he keeps his own gaze fixed on the board.

 

"What the  _ fuck _ ?"

 

Ben flinches, forgets to hit the buzzer. He just has to let this play out.

 

"Whoever the hell you are, this isn't funny."

 

"Not a joke, Shotgun, it's me." The caller's voice cracks. "It's Jack. I. I got out." The sob that echoes over the line is a harsh and heavy thing and Ben flinches again and he sees Sammy flinch and he knows he's let it go too long.

 

"Folks, we're going to take a quick break, let this reunion finish up off the air," Ben says, quickly hitting play on the queued up commercial. He stands. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee." But Sammy grabs his hand before he can move, pulling him back into his seat.

 

"Please stay," Sammy says, voice cracking. "I don't think I can do this alone."

 

Ben takes Sammy's hand and squeezes, letting his best friend know he's there.

 

"Jack?" Sammy asks, tentative, uncertain. "Is it really you?"

 

"Yeah, love, I'm here."

 

Sammy chokes back a sob and tightens his grip on Ben's hand. "How?"

 

"It was Debbie, Sammy. She. She used that notebook and found a way out. But." Jack's quiet for a minute, lets it stretch. "She didn't make it. He. He found us when we." His voice cracks. "I barely made it, Sammy."

 

"Where are you, Jack? Can I come see you?"

 

"I'm staying with, um, Emily? She's the librarian, I think? Ben set it up."

 

Sammy grips Ben's hand tight, nails digging in, and turns to look at him. "You  _ knew _ ?"

 

"Debbie got through to Cecil right before the attempt and Cecil told me about it and I really wanted to tell you, Sammy, I did but I-"

 

"You didn't know if it would work."

 

Ben shrugs. "Do you guys want to take this off there air?" he asks. "The commercial's almost over."

 

"I've got one better," Jack says. A moment later the dial tone fills the studio but before Sammy can react there's a knock at the door. Sammy jumps and Ben jumps even though it's obvious enough who's there. Sammy's up a second later, opening the door to reveal Jack Wright.

 

He really  _ doesn't _ look anything like Ben. He's tall with a messy head of ginger hair and his cheeks and nose are sprinkled with freckles. "Hiya, Shotgun," he says and Ben knows they're back on the air and he should give the two of them privacy but he's so captivated.

 

And from the lights he sees out of the corner of his eye, so's the rest of the town.

 

"Jack, I," Sammy starts, but his voice cracks and in the end he just reaches out, pulls Jack to him, holding on like if he lets go Jack will disappear again.

 

Ben knows that feeling.

 

He manages to turn away, giving them  _ some _ privacy. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to King Falls AM. This is Ben Arnold, Sammy's stepped out for a bit, but I'm here to take your calls." He glances back as Sammy and Jack step out into the hall, closing the door behind them. "You've heard our story, King Falls, let's hear yours."


	2. Safe as Houses

_"Cecil? Mr. Sheffield? Can you-_  
_Can you_  
_Cecil_  
_Hear me?"_

_"Can you hear me?"_

_It's so dark._

_It's dark forever._

_Forever._

_"Debbie?"_

_"Shut up,  
up, Jack."_

_"Debbie?" Cecil Sheffield's voice echoes in the void. "Is that you, Debbie? I haven't heard from you in ages!"_

_"Cec_  
_Cecil? Cecil. Jack is Read_  
_Ready."_

_That's when the laughter starts._

_"We don't have ti  
Time"_

_"We don't have time," the voice repeats Debbie's words and Jack feels the air moving and he knows it's too late._

_Too late._

_Too_

"Jack? Jack, it's okay. You're safe. You're home."

It takes all his willpower to wake up, to pull himself from the void. Again. Back into the light.

Back to Sammy, looking down at him, eyes wide with concern.

"Fuck," he breathes out, sitting up. He runs a hand over his face and through his hair. Can't meet Sammy's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"No," Sammy says, carefully pulling Jack to him, holding him close but loose, in case he needs to get away. "No, don't apologize. It's. It's okay."

Jack lets out a breathy, humorless laugh. Leans into Sammy's embrace. "It's not okay," he says. "I'm not okay."

Sammy presses a kiss to his temple. "I'm here, Jack. You're home."

"I know." Jack rests his head on Sammy's shoulder. "I don't want to keep you up, though."

"Don't worry about it, I have an odd sleep schedule anyway. Life of a late night radio host." Sammy chuckles, but it's forced and Jack tries not to cringe at the wave of guilt that washes over him.

Sure, he's back. But he's broken. The void took something from him and he isn't sure he'll ever get it back.


End file.
